1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted display system provided in an instrument panel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known vehicle-mounted display system provided in an instrument panel of a vehicle is a vehicle-mounted display system that includes two meters arranged next to each other in a horizontal direction and a liquid crystal display arranged between the two meters (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-32209). Each meter of this vehicle-mounted display system is equipped with a meter ring in which a portion of an end on the other meter side is cut away, and, in addition to various pieces of information, an image that connects two meter rings is displayed on the liquid crystal display.
Another known vehicle-mounted display system provided in an instrument panel of a vehicle is a vehicle-mounted display system that includes a liquid crystal display and a meter ring provided in such a manner as to be horizontally movable on a display surface of the liquid crystal display. In this vehicle-mounted display system, an image representing a meter is displayed inside the meter ring arranged at an intended position on the liquid crystal display, and thus the meter equipped with the meter ring at a certain position is able to be represented (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4648681).
In such a vehicle-mounted display system, the number of meters that are able to be represented and are equipped with a meter ring is fixed, and also the shape and size of a meter is substantially limited by the shape and size of the meter ring.
For this reason, it is difficult to represent a meter equipped with a meter ring in many different ways.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted display system enabling an indicator surrounded by a frame, such as a meter equipped with a meter ring, to be represented in a greater number of different ways,